Kurage and Kaninja Night of Love
by Arclightsfangirl10000
Summary: Kaninja wanted to prank Kurage. But soon later, he realized the mistake he made. He realized he should've made those mistakes at some time nsfw


Kaninja was in his Sempai room. It was dark and eerie. He turned to see his ally on his bed asleep with no shirt on. Kaninja face flustered to a red amber. "Stupid Sempai-San..." he tumbled upon a bunch of books and stayed quiet hearing the jellyfish duelist slowly waking up and going back to sleep. He sighed softly and looked at the books he tumbled on. It was just books of yaoi art and smutty shit. He slide some underneath his bed and climbed onto the bed silently. He pulled out a can of cream and earplugs. He smirked softly and put the earplugs in the jellyfish duelist ears. And carefully place cream onto both of his hands. He used the tip of his hang to tickle the duelist nose. The jellyfish duelist groans and tried to smack the hair that tickle his nose instead. He had smack cream over his face. Kaninja laughed at the duelist face. "Kakaka!~ you should've seen your face Kurage! Hahahahahaha! Ka~!"

Kurage glared at Kaninja who is still laughing his ass off. But he smirk and chuckled. "You should see yours, Kaninja. I mean." Kaninja could feel like he is trap by something he fears the most out of. Then he felt like tentacles wrapping his torso and legs together. And felt a stringing sensation somewhere on his ass. He could feel his body burning up. He stick out a tongue while the tentacles release him from their captivity. "What did you do to me, ka?~" Kurage smirked at the poor mosquito duelist and strokes the back of his pointed ears. Which caused him to moan. "I poisoned you with a poison that would make you go into a heat. It's your punishment~" Kaninja groans as his clothes became a prison. Kurage removes Kaninja clothes to reveal his soft skin.

Kaninja felt embarrassed having his skin being seen by Kurage. But he felt a warm trail of saliva on his shoulder. He shivers softly at the touch of it. Kurage bit the night neck while slowly rubbing his ass. Kaninja groaned in pleasure. He enjoys it. But felt a sudden pain of pleasure thrust inside him. He forgot Kurage nails are longer than his. He just wished he clips those nails before they are going to do this. He wanted to cry from the painful pleasure. But his mouth was slammed into Kurage lips. Kurage muffled Kaninja cries and inserted another finger inside him. Kaninja winced of pain or pleasure. He knows the third one would be painful. Kurage carefully insert his third finger and slammed his lips into Kaninja again to muffle the cries. Kaninja could feel the fingers thrusting inside him. But groans in pleasure. Kurage continued while having his tentacles out. He smirked softly and pulled his fingers out. "Time for a good fuck!~"

Kaninja almost screeched in loud pleasure and pain as Kurage tentacles were thrusting themselves inside Kaninja ass. The tentacles glow a bright blue. And it was glowing inside of Kaninja torso. Kaninja never knew Kurage tentacles could glow. But he smirked softly and arched his back as Kurage tentacles thrust more inside his ass. He adores the painful pleasure. It was like a thrill. But it wasn't Kurage cock. He laid on his back while the tentacles thrust hard inside him. He watched Kurage got off the bed to walk over to his face, which was hanging out of the bed. Kurage unzips his pants and reveal his harden cock. He smirked softly while it twitches softly. "Suck. Now!~" Kaninja didn't hesitate to suck on Kurage cock. He continued sucking on his cock while Kurage moans in pleasure.

Kurage thrusted his cock in Kaninja mouth. Kaninja almost gag but calmed down and let his partner thrust his cock inside him. He love the feeling of pleasures in both holes. He soon was tasting the cum from his partner and he cums too as the tentacles made him reach the limit. He swallowed the cum down his throat and smirks. "That was delicious. Ka~" Kurage chuckled softly. "We're not finished yet." He climbed on the bed and pulls his tentacles out. He smirked and gently eases the tip of his cock inside his partner ass. Kaninja almost cried in plain and pleasure but he mustn't ruin it for them. He has one chance to slip up.

Kurage give his partner a kiss before slamming himself inside him. Kaninja almost cried. But he held the pain back and enjoy the pleasure. Kaninja clenched his claws on Kurage back, scratching the fair skin with his sharp nails. Kurage almost groaned from the pain. But he ignored it, for his partner. No. His lover. He thrusted himself more inside his partner. The tightness of his lover ass is like squeezing his cum out of him. Kaninja moaned louder as Kurage thrusts harder inside him. He moaned very loudly at the tip of lungs as Kurage found a sweet spot inside him. Their hot sweats were rolling down their bodies, hot breathes left their mouth, and limits were growing. Kurage could feel his limits about to burst inside Kaninja ass. "O-oh god! I-I'm gonna! C-cum!~" Kaninja cried out as well. "M-me t-too!! Ka!~" one last thrust from Kurage made him fill Kaninja ass with his semen while Kaninja cum on his chest. They panted heavily and Kurage pulled himself out of Kaninja. They smiled at each other and kissed each other one more time before they fall into slumber.


End file.
